


Blind as a Bat

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is an Optometrist, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu Breaks his glasses, Miya Atsumu shoots his shot, POV Miya Atsumu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, miya atsumu is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: “I don’t usually give out that information till I’ve taken ya out on a date, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu’s lips curled into his most charming smile.“It’s for your chart, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou graced him with another fit of giggles, “And I need to know why you came in.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 323





	Blind as a Bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisteriiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriiaa/gifts).



> The first from the ficlet giveaway I hosted on Twitter! 
> 
> Ellie, I fell in love with this prompt the moment I read it. I hope you enjoy <3

“Can ya make it in by yerself?” 

“Look, I know I can’t see shit right now, but ya don’t gotta rub it in,” Atsumu scoffed over at his very blurry twin. He was being driven to the Optometrist office that recently opened in their neighborhood since he had broken his only pair of glasses the night before.

“Ya don’t even use contacts,” Osamu sighed, “I don’t know why ya thought it was a good idea to lean off the balcony-” 

“Because of the dog! A huge dog! Biggest dog I ever saw!” 

“And now ya can’t see at all.” 

Atsumu scowled and settled back into the seat, crossing his arms. It wasn’t his fault. It was a huge ball of fluff dragging its owner right next to their apartment building. What was a guy supposed to do? Miss the dog? He sighed and muttered to himself, “Worth it.” 

“Yeah, whatever. Ya sure ya don’t need my help?” 

“I’m perfectly capable of getting myself inside, thank ya very much,” Atsumu waited until the car came to a complete stop and opened the door, “I’ll see ya in an hour.” 

“Ya might see, ya might not. Depends on if the doc can give ya new glasses.” 

Atsumu gave his brother a very suggestive finger before shutting the car door and stumbling onto the sidewalk. He could hear Osamu’s laugh from inside the car as he stepped towards the fuzzy building. Thankfully, the man had the decency to drop him off in the front of the office. 

When he walked through the doors, he was surprised to find the waiting room empty. He squinted hard, but sure enough, the place was deserted. 

“Hello?” He crossed the short space to the empty front desk and leaned over the counter. It was too quiet for a Friday afternoon. 

“Hi there! Be right with you!” A voice that sounded like an angel’s shouted from the back. Atsumu’s head whipped towards the direction of that harmonious tone and was delighted to hear the soft click of shoes.

“I didn’t think y’all were open,” He ran a hand through his hair and tried to take in the faint details of the person that appeared. He could make out light colored hair, not dark, but not blonde either, it was hard to tell in his condition. And they were shorter than him by a few centimeters. 

“We are! Though it’s a pretty slow day,” The man chuckled, “And I give the staff a half day on Fridays.” 

Atsumu could listen to him talk all day long. His voice was soft, singsong, sunny, it was all of those good things you heard about and more. It was sweeter than any song he had ever listened to. And he wanted to listen a little more, “Does that mean yer the doctor?” 

“Hinata Shouyou at your service!” Shouyou giggled, “And you are?” 

“Miya Atsumu, 27 years old, professional volleyball player, single,” Atsumu leaned as close as the counter would allow. He didn’t even know what Shouyou looked like and he had fallen for the guy. 

“Perfect, now I need your weight, height, and date of birth!” 

“I don’t usually give out that information till I’ve taken ya out on a date, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu’s lips curled into his most charming smile. 

“It’s for your chart, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou graced him with another fit of giggles, “And I need to know why you came in.” 

Heat shot across his cheeks and he slapped a hand over his mouth, “I-uh, well,” He closed his eyes, “184 centimeters, 73 kilograms, October 5, 1995. I broke my glasses last night and I gotta get a new pair. Should probably get my eyes checked while I’m at it.” 

He could hear Shouyou scribbling the information down, “Perfect. How bad is your eyesight right now? Can you see me clearly?” 

“If ya held up yer hand, I could probably make out how many fingers yer holdin’ up, but I can hardly tell what color yer hair is.” 

“It’s a nice shade of orange, you aren’t missing much,” A hand slipped over his wrist, “I’m going to walk you back to the exam room, okay?” 

Atsumu could only nod. He didn’t want to embarrass himself any further, but the delicate hand that didn’t even wrap around his wrist was making his brain short circuit. He was led past the reception area and into a room where he could just barely make out a large chair in the middle of the small space. 

“First things first, we’re going to do an eye exam. I’m going to have you sit in this chair, yup, right there,” Shouyou’s voice moved away from him, “Lean forward and I’m going to place something for you to rest your chin.” 

He did as instructed and jolted when gentle hands cupped either side of his face. Another small giggle filled the room and Atsumu melted into the warm palms. It took every bit of him not to slip his own hands over the ones holding his face. 

“Just need to get you all set up, are you comfortable?” 

“I’m dandy,” Atsumu smiled at Shouyou, “Yer really gentle.” 

“Well, I can’t be manhandling my patients,” Atsumu could hear the smile in his voice as he stepped away, leaving his face feeling bare, “I’m going to get the machine set up and we’ll start the exam, okay?” 

“I’m in yer care, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu really just wanted those hands back on his cheeks. Another soft giggle filled the room, and he couldn’t help himself, “Has anyone ever told ya that ya have the nicest laugh?” 

There was silence, followed by the sound of something being rolled across the floor before Shouyou answered, “You’re the first actually. I’m gonna turn the machine on, you’ll see some light and then I’ll start going through the exam. How’s that sound?” 

“Will ya be talking the whole time?” 

“If you keep talking to me, Atsumu-san.” 

And talk he did. Every minute of the exam was filled with his questions or ramblings when Shouyou countered him. They shared stories, a few jokes, and even more laughs. At this point, the guy could have a third eye and Atsumu would still be head over heels for him. 

When the exam finished, Shouyou excused himself for a moment to grab a pair of glasses that would fit his new prescription. Atsumu was giddy with excitement to finally see the man he had fallen for in the last 40 minutes. 

“Ready for your new view on life?” 

He was ready alright, “Yes, please.” 

When the world finally came back into view, Atsumu was greeted with freckle dusted cheeks that were pulled back with a smile that could cure any ailment. Amber irises, framed with long orange eyelashes, met his gaze. And the unruly, orange locks were something he would miss if he never got to see them again. 

"How do they fit?" 

“I think my new favorite color is orange,” The words spilled from his lips before he could stop them. A blush that matched his own streaked across Shouyou’s cheeks. He grinned at the man, “So, about that date, what’re ya doin’ after work?” 

“Having dinner with a very attractive, single, 184-centimeter, professional volleyball player.” 

For once in his life, Atsumu was beyond thankful for breaking his glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)! I do giveaways every so often and fill the void with my brain rot 
> 
> Stay Safe ~  
> Cheers!  
> -Sage


End file.
